Danny's feelings and Sam's plan
by WillieF19
Summary: Mr. Aanonymous challenge. Oneshot. Phantom planet didn't happen. Sam makes a wish that ends up with Paulina and Danny having sex. Read to find out what happens in between.


_**I Don't Own Danny Phantom**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Sunday Afternoon**_

Danny Fenton and his friend Sam Manson were sitting under a tree. Four years had passed since Danny received his ghost powers. Danny and his friends were currently seniors in high school and prom and graduation were at the end of the week. Sam of course wanted to ask Danny, but was too scared of losing Danny to even tell him her feelings.

As she was relaxing she noticed Danny drooling. Only one thought entered her mind.

_Paulina must be around here;_ Sam thought as she looked in the direction Danny was looking and saw Paulina talking to her friend Star only three feet away from Danny.

Sam got up and snuck away from Danny. She didn't go too far but she just didn't want to be around for another afternoon of Danny's drooling over Paulina.

She came up to the fountain and looked at her reflection. "Just once, I wish Danny would look at me that way." Sam said in annoyance.

_**Up in the sky **_

The ghost Desiree was looking down on the ghost boy in his human form. She loved hanging close to him because she got around him always affected him in some way. What she noticed was the opening she was waiting for. Danny seemed to be staring at a girl, and his female friend, Sam didn't like it. She walked away from Danny without him noticing with a look of hurt on her face.

Desiree followed until Sam made it to the fountain. Desiree became invisible so Sam wouldn't see her and got closer.

"Just once I wish Danny would look at me like that." Desiree heard Sam say.

"So you have wished it and so it shall be!" Desiree said from behind a shocked Sam. Desiree's hands started to glow and she pointed them at Sam, who disappeared.

"I'd rather not fight the brat, so I'll just leave." Desiree said as she flew away from the park.

_**With Paulina and Star**_

The two girls were talking until Paulina's eyes turned green for two seconds.

"Paulina are you alright? Your eyes just turned green." Star asked

"Paulina? Star?" Sam questioned as she looked down at her hands and noticed that they were Paulina's hands.

"I am Paulina." Sam said in shock

"Yes I know that." Star said

"That was Desiree behind me. She just put me into…" Sam started

"Who's Desiree? No one is behind you. Are you feeling alright?" Star asked again as Sam started to understand her situation.

"I'm fine, but I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said as she got up and walked off.

_**With Danny **_

(AN: WHen someone saysPaulina or Sam that's what i'll write, but when i'm writing a name to describe the overshadowed Paulina. I'll say Pam)

"Where did Sam go?" Danny wondered as he looked around for her.

"Hey Danny." Sam said as she walked over, still in Paulina's body.

"Paulina, what are you doing here?" Danny asked

"It's a public park Danny." Pam said

"Oh yeah you're right." Danny said

"So Danny I was wondering, do you want to hang out?" Paulina asked

"Hang out with you? I…" Danny started

"Of course you do silly." Pam said as she grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him out of the park.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked as he was dragged from the park.

"You'll see." Pam said as she kept pulling him until they reached her house.

"Your house?" Danny said as he was dragged inside. Her parents were out working so no one was home.

"So Danny what do you think about me?" Pam asked as she pushed Danny onto the bed.

"Paulina what are you doing?" Danny asked nervously

"What don't you like me Danny?" Pam asked as she planted a kiss on Danny's lips

"I gotta go Paulina." Danny said as he ran out of Paulina's house

_**The next day**_

"Hey Tucker have you seen Sam?" Danny asked

"I thought you were with her yesterday." Tucker replied

"I was, but she was gone when I wasn't paying attention." Danny said

"You were doing_** it**_ again weren't you?" Tucker asked

"What's _**it**_ Danny?" Pam asked

"Nothing." Danny said as Pam got closer to him

"It's definitely not him daydream about the girl he likes." Tucker said nervously. He wasn't used to having a popular girl this close to him and not insulting him.

"Thanks a lot Tucker." Danny said as he slipped out of Pam's reach

"Where you going Danny?" Pam asked

"I got class." Danny said as he ran

The rest of the day went by uneventful except for the fact that Sam didn't come to school.

The next day Sam didn't show up again. Danny and Tucker were getting worried. Danny had already told Tucker of his trip to Paulina's house.

"Sam never misses school especially two days in a row." Danny said

"What are you going to do?" Tucker asked

"Something might have happened to her. I'll skip school tomorrow and look around town for her." Danny said

"I'm in." Tucker said

"No I think you should stay at school. I know she's your friend too, but it would look suspicious if the three of us stopped coming to school. I'll go alone." Danny said

_**Thursday**_

"Hey Danny, did you find her?" Tucker asked

"No I didn't. She wasn't at home and her parents say she's spending the week over at a friend's, but they don't know which one. I checked everyplace she likes to go and even places she doesn't like to go. I can't find her." Danny said

"I don't mean to add to your plate, but Paulina came to school yesterday and gave me a note for you." Tucker said

"What does it say?" Danny asked

"She wants you to come to her house tomorrow after school alone. The note says the matter is very important." Tucker said as he thought about the note.

"I'm going." Danny said

"What about what happened last time?" Tucker asked

"I'll just leave again if she tries anything." Danny said confidently

"Alright, let's head to class." Tucker said

"Sure. Maybe Sam will be there." Danny said hopefully.

Unfortunately she didn't come to school again that day. Danny decided to search for Sam again before he went to see Paulina.

_**That night**_

Danny had been unsuccessful in tracking down Sam after school and he was heading to Paulina's house.

When he got there he found out that her parents weren't home. Danny had entered her house and called out to her

"Paulina!" Danny called out

"Upstairs. Come on up for me." Pam replied

"OK." Danny said

"Where are your clothes Paulina?" Danny asked as he covered his eyes. Pam was wearing some black lingerie only.

"My bad, you just sit down while i put some on" Pam said

"What are you doing Paulina?" Danny asked as Pam sat on his lap.

"What, don't you like me Danny?" Pam asked as she started kissing him.

Danny kissed back at first, but then pulled away.

"I can't do this Paulina." Danny said as he picked her up and put her beside him

"Why not Danny?" Pam asked

"I like someone else now." Danny said

"It's Sam isn't it?" Pam asked

"How did you know?" Danny asked

"Because i'm Sam and I like you." Danny said

"Sam?" Danny said in confusion

"Desiree did this to me. I was jealous when i thought you were drooling over Paulina on Sunday. I walked away and said, out loud that i wish you would see me the same way you see her." Sam said

"I can get you out, but we have to go to the lab." Danny said as he stood up

"Wait Danny." Sam said

"What?" He asked

"Before we do that, let's continue." Sam said

"But Sam..." Danny started

"Please." Sam pleaded until Danny nodded.

He sat back down and kissed her on the lips. She immediately felt the passion because it was stronger than when he thought she was Paulina. while they were kissing Danny started cupping her breasts. Sam was shocked, but didn't complain. They soon need air again and they broke away.

They stared each other in the eye until Sam started pulling Danny's shirt off. After he was shirtless she started feeling his chest. It wasn't as small as she thought it was. While she was doing that Danny started kissing her again and was unhooking the bra. When Danny finally got the bra off he started sucking on them which made Sam moan. She wasn't used to anyone else touching her body. She did play with her self, but that was a lot diferent from someone else doing it. Whie Danny was giving Sam's nipples some attention, Sam was reaching for Danny's pants. She got them off easily and reached for his hard member. She was shocked at how big he was. Danny released her breasts and looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back and then leaned back onto the bed. Danny was a little nervous because it was his first time, but he knew he wouldn't want it to be with anyone else. Danny positioned himself between Sam's legs and then pushed his member into her waiting pussy.

Sam was shocked at the feeling, but didn't feel the pain she knew she was supposed to feel. From what they learned in sex ed clas, Danny and Sam realized that Paulina was not a virgin. Pushing that thought aside, Danny started pumping himself in and out of Sam. This continued for 10 minutes until Danny released his load on Paulina's bed. They decided that his first load released in anyone would be Sam's body.

_**Friday night prom**_

After the sex that they both enjoyed, Danny took Sam to the lab so he could use the Fento Ghost Catcher to split Sam and Paulina. Sam and Danny had discussed how long they liked each other. They talked about every time when Danny looked like he was drooling over Paulina and how that made Sam feel. He even told her of the things he was daydreaming.

Currently they were at prom dancing to a slow song.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Danny said

"You don't look so bad in that tux." Sam said as she looked him in the eye.

They stared for a couple of seconds before Danny moved his head forward and closed his eyes. Sam followed his actions and they ended up in a kiss, which to them was the perfect end to the perfect night.


End file.
